Known in the art is a test carrier which has a contact sheet which comprises a film on which contact pads and interconnect patterns are formed, the film is composed of a polyimide, the contact pads correspond to electrode patterns of the chip under test, and the interconnect patterns are connected to the contact pads and are used for contact with an external test system (for example, see PLT 1).